Interrupted Studying
by luckyhappypants
Summary: Ace was just trying to study, but Luffy continued to bug him. When he threw the punch, he didn't mean to kill Luffy.
Hey! So I'm sure the summary kinda scared people, but please read it! Oh, and there's no Sabo in it, so... Sorry, Sabo fans!

Ace's final exam was upon him, and he was feeling the pressure. Everyday he was studying as hard as he could, taking short sleep breaks in between each hour. During the year he had not done that well on tests and assignments, but for this English exam he wanted to get a score he could be proud of. Or rather, a score Shanks could be proud of. At the start of the year, Shanks had told him that if he achieved a decent study score, he would take him to see his idol, Whitebeard. Ace had tried his hardest throughout the year, but every test score came back with either a D or a D+. He had made the decision a few months ago that when it came to exams, he would study hard.

Of course, it's difficult to concentrate on studying uninterrupted when your 15-year-old brother is constantly disturbing you. Luffa was coming into Ace's room around every 10 minutes to talk to his brother.

* * *

"Hey Ace, I found a kite. Let's go outside and play with it!"

"No."

* * *

"Ace, there's a puppy in a window across the road. Let's go say hi."

"No."

* * *

"Ace, I hear the ice-cream van! Let's go get some ice-cream!"

"No."

* * *

"Ace, I- Ugh!" Luffy exclaimed as he was punched in the stomach. Ace had had enough of listening to Luffy and, being stressed out and all, punched him right in the stomach. Luffy fell on his back and didn't move. Ace just went back to studying; he would apologise later when he wasn't so stressed out.

Ace continued to study for a few minutes when in the corner of his eye he noticed that Luffy had not moved. He stood up from his desk chair and went over to where Luffy was lying - lying very still. Crouching down, he poked Luffy's cheek. "Come on, Luffy, stop pretending to be asleep. I need to study but I also need to make sure you're okay while Shanks is at work."

He continuously poked his brother's cheek, growing worried when Luffy wouldn't respond. "Oh my god," Ace said to himself. "I killed Luffy!" He went into full panic mode, trying to think of a way to hide Luffy's death from Shanks. What did he have, half an hour until Shanks got home? That would give him enough time. He went through different options in his head, trying to figure out what to do with Luffy's lifeless body.

He could do a Weekend At Bernie's kind of thing, but he would still need to study. Maybe putting Luffy in a closet, forever hidden away, or at least until Shanks finds him. Or he could wrap him up in a blanket and dump in a lake. No, that's too cruel. Luffy doesn't deserve that Ace thought.

Ace decided that none of these ideas would work and that he would just have to face the consequences. He would leave Luffy on the ground for Shanks to find him. Ace went to his closet and found his bag before packing it with things he would need for prison for murdering his very own brother.

* * *

How could I kill him? I'm going to prison! God, I really hope I don't drop the soap! Ace thought as he anxiously chewed on his pen as he looked at his brother's dead body. He had tried to go back to studying, but every time he tried, he'd see Luffy's body out of the corner of his eye, and that would make him stop and think about all the good times they had shared over the years.

Even though he was lost in thoughts, he could faintly hear the front door being unlocked and the door being open. Oh no! The police are here! Who could have called them? Oh, that doesn't matter right now; I need to hide Luffy! Ace thought and quickly threw a blanket over Luffy. He ran out of his room and came face-to-face with Shanks.

"Ace? Why are you rushing around? Shouldn't you be studying?" Shanks asked, but to Ace, he was just questioning him.

Due to this "questioning", Ace started to shout, "I swear I didn't mean to do it! He was annoying me and it was all an accident!" Shanks tilted his head in confusion. "What... are you talking about? Where's Luffy?"

Ace looked at the ground, sighing softly. "I... I k-killed Luffy... My own brother!" That last bit was shouted loudly. He looked up at Shanks and waited for the police phone call to be made. Instead, Shanks asked more questions. "You did WHAT, Ace?! Please, explain."

Ace explained what had happened and as he spoke, Shanks waited with an emotionless look on his face. When he had finished, Shanks asked, "Are you sure he's dead? I've known Luffy for a very long time, and I don't think he'd be killed by a simple punch. You did check his pulse before coming up with that assumption that he's dead, right?"

Ace froze at the question. He had not checked his pulse. How could I be so stupid?! Ace thought. The door to Ace's room opened a little wider and out came Luffy, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Eh? Did I fall asleep?"

Ace rushed at Luffy and pulled the younger teen into a huge hug. "Luffy! I thought I killed you!" Luffy just laughed at this and pulled away. "Kill me? You? You wouldn't be able to, because I would kill you first."

The freckled teen didn't bother correcting his brother by saying how he's older and stronger, and that Luffy should know this by now. Instead, he just hugged his brother tighter. "Luffy, you can annoy me as much as you want. In that short period of time I thought you were dead, I felt as if a piece of my heart had been ripped out of me."

Shanks smiled as he watched the brothers hug. "But Ace, I can't understand why you wouldn't check his pulse."

Ace turned to him and yelled, "Shut up, you old geezer! I didn't take health class this year!"


End file.
